


Or Are You Just Pleased To See Me?

by potatoesarenotforsex



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Erections, Fluff, Humor, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatoesarenotforsex/pseuds/potatoesarenotforsex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of stories about erections [immaturity is high]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or Are You Just Pleased To See Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is by DovahFinn! :D

PJ and Chris were sitting snug on Chris's couch, watching Teletubbies and acting amused. Chris was really getting a kick out of it; he added his own commentary and made disgustingly perverted jokes about the innocent children's characters. PJ would laugh when necessary, but he couldn't quite bring himself to focus on the screen- he was too busy imagining how soft Chris's lips might be against his. He fell into a daze, imagining himself pressing his lips against Chris's and Chris doing the same as he tangled his fingers into his soft hair-  
"Peej! Earth to Peej!" snapped Chris. PJ blinked out of his thoughts and looked at Chris like a deer caught in the headlights.  
"H-huh?" PJ stuttered. Chris rolled his eyes, standing up.  
"I'm gonna go get my toast before it burns. Be a good little slut and stay there, eh?" he joked. PJ nodded and let the slut remark roll off of him; he knew Chris didn't mean it. He glanced down and- oh god. His eyes widened and he felt his breath catch.  
"Shit," he whispered. His own imagination had given him a boner- In Chris's living room- On Chris's couch- About Chris. He stood up and speedwalked towards the bathroom just to hear Chris chide from the kitchen;  
"Hey, little slut, what did I tell you about getting up?" PJ chuckled loud enough for Chris to hear.  
"I don't think you want me to pee all over the couch, do you?" he retaliated.  
"Hmm.. Fair enough. Continue on," ordered Chris, just walking into the room with his toast. PJ rushed into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, locking it. He looked down at the bluge again.  
"Well.. Shit."


End file.
